


Coffee Stains

by HunterInTheTARDIS



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Awkward!Nico, Awkwardness, Flirting, LITERALLY, M/M, Nico Is A Mess, Nico is a Dork, Oh no! He's hot!, Percy is a Dork, Percy is cute, Platonic Percy/Annabeth, Poor Nico, annabeth loves to see percy in pain, barista!Nico, best brotp, my bois are both dorks, nico is clumbsy around cute bois like percy, thats what besties are for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterInTheTARDIS/pseuds/HunterInTheTARDIS
Summary: Grabbing the tray, Nico's eyes scanned the café for the blond, before walking off when he saw her sitting at a booth with a dark haired boy."Here are your brownies-," he started, placing the sweets on the table, not once taking his eyes off the tray, in fear that gravity would claim another victim, "a dark coffee for the lady, and the hot chocolate I'm assuming is for— "However, he didn't get to finish, because in that moment Nico made the grave mistake of looking up.His gaze was met with the sight of the most beautiful being Nico had ever seen. Dark, messy, hair, high cheekbones, strong jaw, smooth tan skin, and oh god— those eyes. Green or blue, or both, Nico didn't know, but gods were they beautiful. Like an ocean, trapped in those eyes, swirling and shifting in the light, looking almost radiant in the dark of the café.(in which Nico works in a café and is very gay)





	Coffee Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are hard :(

"Will that be all?," he asked, forcing a convincing smile on his face.

The blond looked up from her phone, only to look back down when it chimed in notification. She sighed at the screen typing a quick respond, before looking back up with a bright smile. "Could I also get a hot chocolate and three brownies? My friend just texted me to get him something. He was supposed to be the one buying but I got here before him."

Nico nodded and typed in the order before looking back up with that same forced smile, he really didn't care. "Will that be all?," she nodded, "Great! That'll be $19.75," he waited for her to hand him the money before continuing, "You can go take a seat, and I'll be there with your order in a couple of minutes. Thank you!" 

He kept the smile on his face until her back was to him, and the second he was sure she couldn't see him, he rolled his eyes and let out a breath. Turning, Nico grabbed a cup and got to work, weaving around the other employees, as he finished the coffee and started on the hot chocolate, ignoring anything that didn't have to do with the task at hand.

When he was done with the drinks, he set them aside, before grabbing a black plate and setting three warm brownies on it, sprinkling some powdered sugar over them, as a final touch. He set the order on a tray, took a step back and grinned at his masterpiece. It was true that Nico di Angelo didn't like working at his father's gothic looking coffee shop, but he prided himself on a job well done.

Grabbing the tray, Nico's eyes scanned the café for the blond, before walking off when he saw her sitting at a booth with a dark haired boy.

"Here are your brownies-," he started, placing the sweets on the table, not once taking his eyes off the tray, in fear that gravity would claim another victim, "a dark coffee for the lady, and the hot chocolate I'm assuming is for— "

However, he didn't get to finish, because in that moment Nico made the grave mistake of looking up. 

His gaze was met with the sight of the most beautiful being Nico had ever seen. Dark, messy, hair, high cheekbones, strong jaw, smooth tan skin, and oh god— those eyes. Green or blue, or both, Nico didn't know, but gods were they beautiful. Like an ocean, trapped in those eyes, swirling and shifting in the light, looking almost radiant in the dark of the café.

And that beauty, that captivating view, was the cause of his weak grip on the cup of hot chocolate.

Next thing he knew the blond girl was laughing, and the green-eyed boy was standing up and pulling at his shirt, hissing in pain as the hot liquid soaked into his clothes. With wide eyes, Nico grabbed some napkins and threw them onto the puddle, before turning to the boy.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?," he asked, even though he could see the boys pain, very clearly.

Instead of answering, the boy pulled off his shirt and threw it on the seat an inch away from the puddle. The skin around the boy's stomach was an angry red and he winced when he poked at it.

But Nico didn't see that. All Nico saw was how his muscles rippled when he moved, and how smooth his skin looked. He was blushing up to his ears and was only pulled out of his thoughts when a wolf whistle rang through the shop.

Shaking his head to clear away any perverted thoughts, he gave the boy an apologetic smile before ushering him to the employee lounge. 

"You can wait here while I get a cool towel and a clean shirt okay?," the boy nodded and took a seat on one of the chairs.

Nico found a clean towel fairly easily, filled a bowl with cool water and stole one of Will's shirts before heading back to the employee room.

Nico walked over and sat in front of the boy placing the bowl of cool water on the table next to them. "Does it still burn?," he asked, getting out a first aid kit from the table drawer, and pulling out the burn cream. Nico had dealt with these types of burns before, usually caused by clumsy employees. Though they normally just needed to be treated with cool water, but ever since the day Leo, was burned by a steaming cup of coffee, that got infected the next day because they hadn't done anything more than rinse it with water, he wasn't risking it with a customer.

"Not as much as before... but I can deal, I just need a shirt or something," the boy's voice made Nico freeze. It was deep, but gentle and there was a playful tone to it, almost mischievous, as he added, "Unless you want to keep me shirtless..."

"I, uh...," he cleared his throat, as blood rushed to his face.

"-Not that I mind," the boy continued before Nico could clear his head, "I'd take it as a compliment, considering that it's coming from someone as gorgeous as you," he finished with a lopsided smile and a tilt of his head.

Nico just about burst at the sight. Those beautiful eyes sparkling in the light, as ink black hair fell over them, and that smile. God that smile really suited him and- Wait... was he flirting with him? Was the chiseled Greek god really flirting with him?

Nico swallowed thickly. "Are- are you, uh..."

"Hitting on you?," the boy finished for him, which Nico was thankful for. "Why yes, yes I am. Thank you for noticing," he added, flashing a smile that made Nico melt 

He leaned forward, eyes bright and smile wide as he whispered, "So... tell me Nico, is it working?"

"I, uh- How do you know my name?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Name tag," he said, amused as he pointed at it. Nico followed his finger and let out a quiet 'oh' when his eyes landed on the small plastic pin on Nico's shirt.

The boy chuckled, the sound was warm and it made Nico smile, as he held out his hand, "Percy."

"Huh?"

"That's my name. Well my full name is Perseus but I prefer Percy," he smiled as Nico took his hand to shake.

"Percy," Nico tried, not being able to help but love the way his name rolled off his tongue.

"So, now that we got that out of the way, I was-" 

The door burst opened and an angry blond poked his head in. "NICO DI ANGELO, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US AT RUSH HOUR YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHI- Oh," Will blinked when he noticed the very much shirtless boy sitting across from a wide eyed, bright red Nico. "Hi," he said a knowing smile creeping onto his face, "You know Nico, if you wanted a little break, you could have just asked. I would have totally covered for you."

Nico took in his friends smirk and his face darkened. It was obvious that what he considered as a little break was completely different from what Will thought. Though, Nico wouldn't mind taking a line out of Will's book in this particular situation-

He glanced at Percy, who like him was blushing a bright red at Will's implication, rubbing his hands over his bare arms, muscles settling under tan skin-

Oh, he wouldn't mind, Nico thought, not one bit.

"Yeah okay whatever. Shoo, I'll be out in a bit," Nico said standing up and walking over to Will, ushering him out the door. 

"Oh, don't worry Sunshine. Take your time," and with a winked, he left.

Nico sighed and turned back to Percy offering him a smile and Will's stolen shirt as he said, "I'm sorry but I should really get back to work."

Percy got up and took the shirt with a small smile. "Thanks, and yeah, I should probably let you work," he answered sliding the shirt on and over his head. Nico watched in disappointment as those abs disappeared under the blue cloth.

"But," Percy's cheerful voice snapped Nico out of his shirt-glaring daze, "before you go, I was wondering if I could get your number."

"Uh... I-," Nico stuttered for the right words. "T-that'd be great! Yes definitely," he pulled out a small notebook and a pen and scribbled his number on it before ripping the paper off and handing it to the boy in front of him. 

"You should probably get going, before anyone else notices that I'm gone," Nico said, ushering him to the door, pulling it open for them. But before he could push them both out, something warm pressed against his forehead, and his face burned a bright red.

Percy pulled away and smiled. "I'll drop by tomorrow with the shirt, and hopefully I'll leave with a beautiful date."

"So, until then..." he grinned before turning around and leaving.

Nico watched the blond girl smirk at Percy as they walked to the door, throwing a wink over her shoulder at him before the door closed, behind them.

The rest of the day Nico took orders with a bright smile, and light blush dusting his features, every time he would think of the green-eyed boy. He didn't even mind when Will would tease him about it.

Nothing could bring him down.

After all, he had a date to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this up on another fanfic site, so like if you see it there don't freak.  
> Also I wrote this in school, and I can still remember how easy it was to write, when I had other, more important, things to do.
> 
> Lol this was also written a long time ago.


End file.
